


Do You Like Pina Colada's?

by sgflutegirl



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-28
Updated: 2011-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgflutegirl/pseuds/sgflutegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chin disappears during a routine case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Like Pina Colada's?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third fic in a yet to be named new crack fic series that me and ranereins have decided to do. I wrote the first story. She wrote the second. It's probably a good idea to read those first because aspects are mentioned in this one.
> 
> Fic #1: [This, right here, this is why I hate Hawaii!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/166552)
> 
> Fic #2: [The Luau](http://archiveofourown.org/works/166098)

Chin arrived on the scene first. Five-0 had gotten a call about a missing person and he just happened to be the closest. He wondered why they had been called in, but was quickly told by Steve that the couple were close friends of the Governor. He parked his bike in the parking lot next to the small park and walked over to the scene. There was a woman standing there, and she looked upset.

“Ma’am, are you the one that called in the missing person? I’m Chin Ho Kelly, with Five-0.”

“Oh, thank god! Yes, my name is Olivia Davis. My husband and I are here on vacation. He was walking over there by that palm tree, and then he just wasn’t there. I’ve looked everywhere.”

“The rest of my team should be here soon. I’m going to check out that tree.”

“Thank you.”

Chin walked over to the palm tree. He noticed there was one coconut on the tree and one was lying on the ground. Before he continued, he called Steve’s cell. “How far out are you?”

“We’re about ten minutes out. Kono is closer. She should be there in about five minutes.”

“Okay, I’m going to take a look around. Mrs. Davis says her husband just disappeared.”

“Okay. Be careful.”

Chin hung up the phone and walked closer to the tree. It was the only palm tree in the park, and there wasn’t anything else around it for at least twenty feet. It seemed oddly out of place. He leaned down to get a better look at the coconut that was lying there. He went to pick it up, and as soon as he touched it, this strange gust of wind hit him. He was then hit with a blinding pain in the back of his head, and total blackness.

\----------------------------

Kono pulled up next to Chin’s bike. She noticed a couple standing not far from where she was, but no sign of Chin. She got out and walked over to where they were standing.

“Excuse me. I’m Kono Kalakaua with Five-0…”

Before she could continue, Olivia interrupted her, “He’s back! I don’t know what happened, but he’s back now. Will you thank your partner for me? I’m not sure where he went.”

“You don’t know where he went?”

“No, he was gone when Mark walked up. He had been over there by that palm tree.”

Steve and Danny pulled up at that moment and walked up to them.

“Guys, our missing person is no longer missing, but Chin is nowhere to be found.”

Danny stepped forward. “What do you mean he’s nowhere to be found?”

Steve interrupted him before he could get a good rant going. He looked at Mark Davis and said, “Can you clear any of this up for us? Where were you? What happened?”

“The last thing I remember was standing under that palm tree. There was a coconut lying there. Out of curiosity, I leaned down to pick it up, then nothing. I don’t know how much time passed, but suddenly, I was back standing there, as if nothing had happened. I’ve still got a bit of a headache.”

The three remaining Five-0 members shared a look. They all three replied at the same time, “You don’t think…”

They walked over to the tree, each noticing the coconut lying on the ground nearby.

“You can’t be serious! A coconut?!”

“I guess pina colada’s are out.”

“That’s not even funny, Steven!”

“Boys!” Kono had walked over and was just about to pick up the coconut.

“Wait, Kono. How do you know the same thing won’t happen to you?”

“I don’t, but we can’t just leave him here.”

She leaned back down and picked up the coconut. There was a brief gust of wind, but nothing else happened. She looked at the others.

“So, how do we get him to turn back?”

“Good question,” Steve and Danny said.

“I’ll take him with me. See if anyone in the family might know something.”

“Okay, that sounds good.”

“We’ve got to make sure the Davis’ are squared away, and yes Steven, we do need to fill out the paperwork on this.”

Kono giggled. “Hopefully, we’ll see you later.”

Kono walked back toward the parking lot. She had just about reached her car when the coconut flew out of her hand, landing on the ground behind her. When she turned around, Chin was standing there.

“Hey, Cuz, when did you get here?”

She gaped at him. “Do you not realize what just happened?”

He looked at her, and then looked around. “Wait, how did I get over here? I was over there by that tree. I was… hit on the head…”

“Um… not exactly.” She giggled.

Realization came quickly after that. “You’re kidding.

“Nope. Join the club.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fic #4: [There's Something Wrong With Kiwis and This Proves It](http://archiveofourown.org/works/166679)


End file.
